Having A Hard Time Confessing Their Love
by musicismylife42
Summary: Chris can't confess his love for Erutis, Raenef can't confess his love for Eclipse, and Eclipse can't confess his love for Raenef. How will these people be with them if they can't confess? raenefxeclipse, chrisxerutis


Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary.

Erutis knew Chris would never be good with the sword. He kept making mistakes. Chris tried his best, but he made too many mistakes to be a Swords-master. Chris didn't have what it took. Raenef had overheard to Erutis saying this to herself, and he didn't like it. He wanted Chris to be good with good with a sword, but he agreed with Erutis. He did act like a little kid, but he knew when someone was good with a weapon. And Chris was defiantly not good with a weapon. He was only good with his light magic, his cleric magic. Raenef wasn't a master in the dark magic, but he was getting better. His Dark Arrow spell was getting stronger every time he used it, and Eclipse was pleased with his master's work. But he was also scared. When Raenef was a true demon lord, he wouldn't need Eclipse anymore. And Eclipse didn't want that. He wanted to be with his master forever.

Raenef was sitting on a rock, watching Chris practice with the sword. He was getting scared also. He wanted to become a demon lord, but he wanted to express his feelings to Eclipse before he had to leave him forever. But he didn't know when. Chris had the same problem. He had told Raenef that he loved Erutis, but he didn't know when or how to tell him. No one knew how to express their love, and this was their problem. Chris couldn't keep his focus on the sword: he was too busy paying attention to Erutis.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She finally asked, noticing that he was doing this.

"I don't want you to leave." He admitted, blushing a little. Erutis blushed a little also, and turned around and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't forget the words she had just heard from the cleric's mouth. I don't want you to leave. Could he be expressing something? No, it was impossible.

Eclipse sighed. Not only did they all ignore him once they were outside and he was inside, but they also treated him as though he was a speck of dirt. He hated this, but he put up with it. He knew that all of them would be leaving soon, and then he could have some time to read his books and scrolls. But he didn't want them to go, he liked their company. Everyone said demons weren't supposed to have feelings for other creatures, especially demons, but Eclipse didn't care for this rule. He loved the demon lord, and he couldn't stop his feelings.

"Eclipse, is something the matter?" Raenef asked later when they were having dinner. Eclipse had been quiet all day. He ignored the question, not even knowing what he was doing there.

"ECLIPSE?" Raenef said straight in his ear, and Eclipse glared at the food. He couldn't bear glare at his master.

"What? Is something the matter, my lord?" He asked, looking up for the first time in a while.

"I should be asking you that! You've been nothing but quiet all through the day. Is something troubling you?" Raenef asked, and he was very worried about his Eclipse.

"I don't want to work for another demon lord. I have liked you the best out of all the demons I have served, and you are by far the best. I do not want to leave you, but I know that I will have to some day." Eclipse looked back at his food.

"Erutis, may I talk to you?" Chris asked after he finished his food. He stood up and looked at her.

"Um… I guess." She said. She got up, and Chris grabbed her wrist. He ran somewhere with Erutis following, and then the demon lord and the demon servant were alone together.

"Wonder what they want to talk about?" Raenef asked, trying to make a conversation.

"I don't have a clue. If you'll excuse me, I will be on my way." Eclipse got up to leave, but Raenef grabbed his sleeve.

"No! Now that we're alone, there's something I want to tell you!" He said, and Eclipse smiled. He sat back down. Raenef let go of his sleeve.

"My lord, what did you want to tell me?" Eclipse asked, smiling.

"Call me Raenef. I don't want to say anything until you call me Raenef." Raenef said, and he pouted. Eclipse smiled again.

"Alright, Raenef." Raenef blushed.

"Alright. Well, I've always wanted to tell you. But I didn't know when or how to tell you. Now, we're alone and I can tell you. But I don't know how to say it." Raenef said. Now he was the one looking to the floor.

"It's alright. I know what you want to say." Eclipse said, and he got up. He walked over to Raenef, bent down, and gave him a kiss. Raenef's face turned bright red.

The next day Chris and Erutis explained what they had been talking about.

"I told her I loved her, and she said she loved me back. Now we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Chris said proudly.

"Any exciting news with you two?" Erutis asked. They both smiled and nodded.

"What?" She asked, wanting very much to hear their news.

"It's the same news as your news. We basically did the same thing as you." Raenef said.

"NO WAY!" Chris shouted, startled by the news.

"We love each other. It is not our fault we feel this way for each other." Eclipse said calmly. Chris fainted. While he was down, Erutis gave him a kiss.

"See? You're doing it also." Eclipse said, pointing this out. But Chris couldn't hear him.

"Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't freak out when he wakes up. But can I see you do it?" Erutis asked, and the demons agreed. They turned to face each other, then kissed each other.

"Yay!" Erutis clapped her hands. The loud noises woke Chris.

"What are you clapping about?" He asked her, and she smiled. The two demons did it again. Chris fainted yet again.

THE END

Hope you review it! I mean liked it! But, please, review?


End file.
